1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a turn signal cancelling apparatus for use in a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a turn signal cancelling apparatus which recognizes the end of a turning operation of the vehicle and deactivates the blinker unit.
2. Description of Relevant Art
When a motorcycle is to be provided with an automatic turn signal cancelling apparatus, various technical problems arise which are specific to a motorcycle and distinct from those encountered with a four-wheeled motor vehicle having a turning mechanism of the steering wheel type. Particularly, a motorcycle employs a handlebar which directly moves the front wheel, resulting in a small turning angle of the handlebar during the turning operation, and it is not easy to detect the variation in the handlebar turning angle. Such characteristic operation is particularly distinct when the motorcycle is turned at a high speed or is driven to make a lane change.
The present applicants have proposed an automatic blinker cancelling apparatus which operates by detecting the turning angle of the handlebar of the motorcycle. The present invention is an improved and advanced version of such automatic blinker cancelling apparatus based on consideration of the characteristics specific to a motorcycle as mentioned above.